Rouge Rose
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Sephiroth calls Rouge Rose for a little late night company. -YAOI-


Rouge Rose

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU , OOCness, slash. language)

Pairing: Sephiroth x Marluxia

Summary: Sephiroth calls Rouge Rose for a little late night company. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own characters, but Rouge Rose is mine.

Author's Note: I thought this pairing would be pretty nice, so I wanted to try it. In Seph's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

"Yes, please send him by 8. Thank you."

I hung up the phone and finished my glass of scotch. Nine o'clock certainly couldn't come fast enough. After discussing my schedule for the week with my gorgeous secretary, I found myself in the worst of situations. I had never wanted anything so much in my life until I met him. I interrupted two of my meetings three times to go to the bathroom and relieve my frustrations since I could not keep my fantasies at bay. Just thinking about him turns me on.

I poured another glass of scotch and sat at my desk.

"Marluxia, you just don't know how much I want you..."

"You'd be surprised, Sephiroth."

I turned around sharply to see the pinkhead leaning against my door, dressed in a black button-down shirt and black shorts with matching garters, stockings, and high heels.

"Marluxia? What are you doing here?"

"You called Rouge Rose didn't you? That's my night-time job after I leave the office."

Marluxia walked over to me and sat in my lap, looking down at me like he wanted to eat me.

"You really don't think that I didn't hear you in the bathroom earlier this morning? That I haven't heard you call out for me while you jack off in the shower?" he whispered in my ear as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Believe me when I say you've caused me many sleepless nights and fruitless days," I murmured softly, trying to control my twitching hands.

"Then believe _me_ when I tell you that I want you just as much. I barely sleep at night because I dream of you touching me in the naughtiest ways... your broad chest heaving as I take your cock in my mouth.... am I getting you excited, baby?"

I grabbed Marluxia's hand and moved it down to my hard erection.

"What do you think?"

"Ooh, looks like fun..."

My thoughts were rather jumbled at the moment, so I took off his glasses and settled on kissing him. My shirt had disappeared and my pants were almost off as well. Marluxia's clothes were suddenly starting to annoy me.

"Bedroom, sir?" he broke the kiss and murmured against my lips.

"Most definitely."

Marluxia dragged me to my bedroom and tossed me on the bed. He kicked off his heels and crawled up my body and kissed me hard again, sneaky hands trying to finish taking off my pants. I ripped off his shirt and he ground his lower body against my groin, making me shudder. Then I flipped us over and started to kiss down his body. The pinkhead moaned as I slowly devoured every inch of his body. I pulled down his shorts and his erection sprang up to greet me. Marluxia sat up in the pillows to watch me take him in my mouth. I watched his face contort in the most beautiful expressions while I sucked him. Marluxia tasted absolutely delicious and I was hungry for more. Thoughts of me buried inside of him flashed through my mind and cut down my patience a little more.

"Oh yes, _mmm_, want more..." Marluxia moaned before sucking on a few of his fingers and slipping two inside of him. I groaned at the sight. I stopped my sucking to kiss his intoxicating lips again.

"Who would've thought you could be so delicious?" I breathed against his cheek. My wanton secretary licked his lips and looked at me with hazy lidded eyes.

"You just bring out the naughty little boy in me, Sephiroth," he replied. Then he pushed me on my back and swallowed my length whole, and I simply could not fight the urge to buck up into his mouth. My hands threaded through soft pink hair and blue eyes intently watched my every move.

"Suck a little harder... _ahhh_, just like that, yes..."

I could feel Marluxia groan around my cock as he continued to work his fingers in and out of himself, and soon he pulled off of me with a little gasp. He straddled my hips and swallowed my cock once more before pulling me up to kiss him.

"You feel so good inside," the hungry blue-eyed man moaned. "Fuck, it's so good, Sephiroth..."

"Then ride me, sweetheart, and take all you want until you're satisfied..."

His arms wrapped around my neck before he started to move his hips up and down. I could hear him gasp my name under his breath with every movement. The feeling of being inside him was mind-blowing, and I waited for the accompanying delicious orgasm that I knew was on its way.

Marluxia sped up the pace of his hips, groaning into my neck, and rocked his hips against me.

"Moan a little louder for me," I bit his ear to make him shudder. "I know you're almost there."

"Stroke my cock, _please _make me cum!" the pinkhead moaned with urgent need. I wedged my hand between our hot bodies and did as he requested, and only moments later did I feel the heat of his climax on my chest. I had to taste his neck again when he tossed his head back to release a lovely moan of my name. The pleasureful end racked his body with shivers, and he clutched at my back for dear life.

"I know you want to cum, Sephiroth. Let me feel it, I _want_ to feel it..."

Those few words drove me off the edge and I gave a low growl of his name as I released inside of him. I fell back into the pillows and regained my breath with Marluxia still on top of me.

"You said to take all I want until I'm satisfied, right?" he whispered after a moment. "I'm not quite done with you, yet."

"Likewise... I think I have a few things I want you to try on for me..."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Let me know if you like it! I'm thinking of doing somethin' similar to this with Reno and Rude, so if you want it, PM me.

--

SB


End file.
